De Spion: Een geheimzinnig kistje (1)
De Spion is een oud, oud verhaal dat ik terug in 2008 heb geschreven voor de Neopets site. Het combineert verschillende officiële stripseries (De vloek van Maraqua en De terugkeer van Dr. Sloth) in een nieuw verhaal. Wat op de wiki te vinden is letterlijk knip-en-plak werk van het originele document, dus ook mijn spelling, taalgebruik, enzovoort komt uit 2008. U bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben heel even kwijt wat ook alweer het doel van De Spion was, maar Gorix, Cylara en Scout vormen een team met kapitein Garin en zijn crew plus mijn eigen karakter Levske Mila om...achter premiejaagster Ylana aan te gaan? Volgens mij waren ze ook min of meer de wereld aan het redden en was er iets met een amulet. Virupets Ruimtestation Dossier Dossier T.T. 4e dag van Zwemmen ''LEVSKE MILA – soort: schaduw Xweetok – beroep: Verzetstrijder – functie: spion – bijzonderheden: brutaal, trots en “vreemd. Weinig over haar verleden bekent. '' GORIX – soort: blauwe Grundo – beroep: Verzetstrijder – functie: groepsleider – bijzonderheden: trouw en eervol. Zit wel met vooroordelen over Levske Mila. SCOUT – soort: rode Cybunny – beroep: Verzetstrijder – functie: spion – bijzonderheden: doorzetter en durfal. Komt door deze karaktertrekken nog wel eens in de problemen. CYLARA – soort: gele Cybunny – beroep: Verzetstrijder – functie: Verzetstrijder – bijzonderheden: snelle denker en vrolijk. Een nieuw lid van het Verzet sinds de Invasion of Neopia. YLANA SKYFIRE – soort: blauwe Acara – beroep: premiejager – functie: niet van toepassing – bijzonderheden: hebzuchtig en vals, maar bereid tot samenwerking als dat in haar voordeel kan werken. KUMMINTUS – soort: rode Hissi – beroep: meesterdief en bemanningslid – functie: kapitein – bijzonderheden: een typische dief met vuile streken. Houdt van zijn bemanning en schip al laat hij dat (bijna) nooit merken. Leyenda …en ze leefde nog lang en gelukkig. Einde. Een diepe zucht steeg uit het publiek op. Ikzelf zuchtte ook. “Wie ben jij?” vroeg een stem achter mij. Ik keek om en zag 5 verdedigers van Neopia die me onderzoekend aankeken. “Wie ben jij en wat doe je?” vroeg de eerste weer. “Ik ben Leyenda. Ik laat je weg dromen in verhalen.” De verdedigers keken elkaar vragend aan. Het was duidelijk dat ze er niks van snapten. Om hun heen stonden een stuk of 20 neopets te luisteren naar wat ik vertelde. De verdedigers waren tot een besluit gekomen “Ik arresteer je voor orde verstoring.” Zei de eerste weer die duidelijk de baas was. Er kwamen al 2 verdedigers op me af om me in de boeien te slaan. Er verscheen heel even een glimlach op mijn gezicht. Toen deed ik iets wat niemand verwacht had. Ik pakte mijn wapens en schoot ze af. Raak! De verdedigers waren betoverd en vielen neer op de grond. Een glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht, mijn krachtigste wapen was namelijk…mijn stem! Ik begon te praten, te vertellen. Met een honingzoete stem had ik iedereen meteen in mijn ban. Daar stond ik nu: op het tafelblad een lege marktkraam, daar waar ik een goed overzicht had en iedereen kon zien. “Ik zal jullie een verhaal vertellen van de magiër Minstra.” Zei ik en met een zachte stem begon ik te vertellen. “Luister wezens, naar een nog nieuw verhaal. Over de spionnen van het Verzet. Hoe ze dit maal Neopia moeten redden van de Kwade. Luister naar een verhaal uit het logboek van het Verzet.” De Dede Met volle vaart ging de Dede achter zijn doel aan. “Nog 20 neometer, 15…10…” “NU!” De stuurman drukte op een knop. Een grijparm pakte een apart kistje. Meteen werd de arm terug getrokken. “We hebben hem, kapitein.” De stuurman (een groene Yurble) keek zijn kapitein aan. Een rode Hissi met de naam Kummintus. De kapitein van de onderwaterboot de Dede en een van de gevaarlijkste kapiteins van Neopia. Hij stal (super)zeldzame items. Hij zou zelfs een keer iets zo uit de hand van koningin Fyora hebben gegrist. Sommige zeggen dat hij werkt in opdracht van Jhudora, andere zeggen dat hij voor Sloth werkt, sommige beweren dat hij zelf een groots plan heeft en de rest…ach, die weet het niet. De matroos drukte wat knoppen in. Het was stil. Iedereen keek naar het mysterieuze kistje. De kapitein en de stuurman kwamen binnen. “Eindelijk gevonden. Op een plek waar men het nooit had verwacht. Hiermee kan ik de wereld veroveren (kwade lach)!” Kapitein Kummintus wilde de kist oppakken toen 2 handen hem voor waren. “Wat…? Grijp die verrader!” Vijf Yurbles kwamen dreigend op de “verrader” af. Een goede schijnbeweging deed hen verwarren en de verrader maken dat hij wegkwam. De kapitein, stuurman en de bemanning zetten meteen de achtervolging in. Op de helft van de gang werd de verrader gebeld (oortelefoontjes, gestolen uit het lab van Sloth. Daar was hij nu niet echt bepaald blij mee.): “Levske Mila. Oh, jij bent het Géej. Hulp nodig? Nee, ik red me uitstekend. Vervoer zou wel fijn zijn. Ogenblikje, er staan hier een paar slimmeriken die denken dat ze me kunnen pakken. Tot straks. Ja, ik kom levend terug. Nou doei!” Een paar sprongen en Levske was (voorlopig) verlost van een deel van de bemanning van de Dede. Er werd alarm geblazen. Er ging een schok door de Dede. Ze waren door de zeespiegel heen gebroken. Levske rende naar de uitgang, de kist nog in haar hand. Het liep dood. De bemanning van de Dede had haar – ja, Levske is een meisje – zo omsingeld. “Geef je over. Je kan geen kant op.” Riep kapitein Kummintus. Levske had bij het Verzet al snel de naam ijskoningin gekregen. Onder elke omstandigheid, en dan ook elke, bleef ze kalm. Ook dit keer. “Misschien een andere keer, Kummintus. Maar daar zal ik niet te veel op hopen. Tot de volgende ronde!” Levske gooide een rookbommetje voor de voeten van de kapitein. Niemand was hierop voorbereid en Levske zag haar kans schoon en ging er vandoor. Ze sprong op een voorbijkomend schip van het Verzet, waar ze vrolijk werd begroet door een Tanizard Quinte. “Hé, een nieuw record. Nog voor het eten thuis. Die Kummintus gaat het nog zwaar krijgen met mij.” Levske gaf de kist aan een Grundo die in het lab rondliep. Die ging het onmiddellijk onderzoeken. Ze keek een beetje rond. Ze kwam van de Gruwelberg-basis, het Virupets Ruimtestation was nieuw voor haar. Veel moderner. Ze stond onder het bevel van commandant Valka. Ze was geen teamspeler, maar ze was wel bang dat ze in de aankomende missie toch samen moest spelen. “Kan juffrouw Mila even naar het Kantoor komen?” ging een stem door de luidspreker. Het Kantoor. Dat was het kantoor van de baas: de commandant Valka en dan zijn kantoor! Niemand geloofde zijn ogen, als ze binnen kwamen en de inrichting zagen. Verschrikkelijk! Levske klopte aan de deur. Niemand. Ze ging naar binnen. Er zaten meer mensen. Een blauwe Grundo en twee Cybunny’s. Zijzelf was de enige Xweetok. Een schaduw Xweetok, maar in vermomming. Om dicht genoeg in de buurt van Kummintus te komen had ze zich verkleed als piraat. “Mocht u al naar binnen?” Vroeg een zware mannenstem achter haar. “Ik ben spion. Ongevraagd binnenkomen is mijn beroep.” Zei Levske ijskoud zonder op of om te kijken. Commandant Valka ging zitten. Het was een groene Ixi (je kunt het nalezen in de strip). “Levske, ik stel je voor van links naar rechts: die blauwe Grundo heet Gorix en zal je leider zijn voor deze opdracht. De gele Cybunny is Cylara, een nieuw lid van het Verzet. Scout, de rode Cybunny, ook een spion. Gorix, Scout en Cylara, dit is Levske Mila. Een spion van de Gruwelberg-basis. De verdere orders krijg je als je op Krawk Eiland bent. Goedemiddag.” Levske kreeg gelijk. “Meneer, ik heb uitdrukkelijk gezegd dat ik niet in een team geplaatst wil worden. We zullen elkaar alleen maar ophouden. Ik…” “Levske, houdt je mond! Dit is een bevel. Overmorgen om 11.00 NST (Neopische Standaard Tijd) verwacht ik jullie. Ingerukt!” Leyenda Hatsjie! Iemand in het publiek moest hard niezen. De verdedigers dachten er niet eens meer aan om mij te arresteren. Ik kon nu vluchten, maar dat deed ik niet. Ik was altijd op de vlucht, ik was vreemd, raar, onbekend. Mensen wilden weten wie ik was. Mijn naam vergaten ze na het verhaal direct weer. Mijn hobby? Verdedigertje pesten(!) , onvindbaar zijn en mensen nieuwe moed geven door middel van verhalen De neopet had zijn neus gesnoten en ik ging weer verder met vertellen. Vermomd ”Voor overmorgen 11.00 NST op Krawk Eiland? Is hij gek geworden?” vroeg Cylara verschrikt toen ze het Kantoor uit waren. “Hé, dat hoorde ik!” klonk achter de deur. Cylara werd rood. “Kwestie van een goed vervoer regelen. Kom op, eerst de paspoorten ophalen, ons werk doen en dan op naar Neopia Centraal waar we de boot naar Meridell kunnen nemen en vandaar weer verder naar Krawk Eiland.” Zei Levske onverschillig. Scout keek haar aan. Gorix liep naar een paar kasten toe. “Alstublieft, paspoorten en een volledige uitrusting inclusief vermommingen. Dat hebben ze toch weer goed geregeld.” Zei Gorix. “Deze ouwe dingen? Hier herkennen ze ons zo in! Ik gebruik mijn eigen kleding.” Levske keek minachtend naar de kleren. “Over ondankbaar gesproken.” Fluisterde Cylara in het oor van Scout. “Tja.” De training die je kreeg bij het Verzet was niet mis. Schieten, vechten, alle vormen van gym, vermommen, techniek, bergen informatie (die je helemaal uit je hoofd moest kennen) en…toneelspelen! In de vertrekhal van het Ruimtestation wachtten een (nogal vreemd) gezin op het ruimteschip dat naar Neopia Centraal zou gaan. “Oh lieverd, ik ben zo blij dat we weer naar huis gaan. Bah, de huiskamer zal wel weer onder het stof liggen. Mevrouw L. Enny zal wel weer vergeten zijn om stof af te nemen. Ik ga thuis direct weer aan de slag!” zei de vrouw. “Rustig maar mijn prachtige morgenster. Mevrouw Enny had beloofd om het huis piekfijn in orde te houden.” De man keek zijn vrouw. “Als ze maar uit mijn kamer blijven!” zei een van de dochters bars. “Hoe kan mevrouw Enny daar poetsen als ze niet op je kamer mag komen, lieve zus?” zei de jongste dochter tegen de oudste, terwijl ze haar bloemetjesjurk gladstreek. “Niet dus.” “Oh lieve dochter, wat ben je toch weer een ijskoningin. Neem een voorbeeld aan je zusje of aan je moeder. Desnoods aan mij. Je zusje heeft een oog voor alles dat interessant is en je moeder doet dingen die niemand ooit van haar had verwacht.” “En jij, mijn glimmende neopunt, bent een geweldige leider.” De oudste dochter maakte een afwerend gebaar. Niemand lette op haar. Ze liepen naar het ruimteschip dat naar Neopia Centraal zou gaan. Een uurtje later stonden ze voor het huis. “Ik ga me omkleden. Ik voel me net zo’n Usuki, compleet belachelijk!” zei de jongste dochter. “Vergeet mij niet!” en de oudste dochter rende achter haar zusje aan. De ouders volgde ze op een drafje. Het huis was simpel ingericht. In de gang bevonden zich het toilet en de trap naar de eerste verdieping. Ook was er een kapstok en een schoenenkastje. Als je door de deur rechtdoor liep kwam je in de huiskamer uit. Deze werd gevuld met een open haard, twee banken en een koffietafel. Het laatste zonlicht kwam binnen via twee simpele raampjes. Rechts van de huiskamer was de keuken. Die bevatten een kookfornuis, een oven en een afwasbak. Ook stond daar de eettafel met zes stoelen. Boven waren zeven kamers ingericht. Zes slaapkamers en één werkkamer. Elke slaapkamer had een raam, een bed en een kast. In de werkkamer stonden twee bureaus met stoelen. Er stonden ook kasten en er was een deur naar het balkon. De tuin bestond uit een terras en een vijvertje van hooguit 5 nm. diep. Tafels en stoelen moesten ze uit de keuken halen. De garage/schuur leek van buiten een krot maar in de garage/schuur stond het nodige apparatuur die een verzetstrijder nodig had. “Snap je nu waarom ik mijn eigen outfit regel?” Levske lachte vrolijk. Het was best gezellig in de huiskamer ondanks de eenvoudige inrichting. Haar lach werd overgenomen door de rest. “Stonden wij daar even mooi voor schut.” “Meid, je was een plaatje! Je zou zo de nieuwe Usukipop kunnen worden!” riep Cylara plagend naar Scout. “Oh, mijn rozenblaadje, zit onze dochter niet zo te plagen.” Gorix probeerde dit overtuigend over te laten komen, maar hij schoot meteen in de lach. “Het spijt me zo lieveling. Zullen we maar meteen de boot naar Meridell pakken?” Cylara gaf Gorix een speelse duw. “En commandant Valka zei dat we niet moesten opvallen! Hoe komt hij aan die vermommingen? De modeshow van het jaar nul?” Levske verslikte zich. “Die vermommingen komen van dezelfde plek als zijn Kantoor.” Ze lagen allemaal dubbel van het lachen. “Kom op, de boot vertrekt zo.” Haastig werden de spullen bij elkaar gehaald en namen de boot naar Meridell. Levske had het geheimzinnige kistje in haar hand. “Wat er ook voor gebeuren moet, ik wil dat kistje!” “Begrepen kapitein.” De stuurman salueerde en riep bevelen over de matrozen heen. Categorie:De Spion Categorie:De Spion: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken